My personal slave is a princess ?
by RukiaKurosakiChappy
Summary: - RukiHime-Chan .. Crooned the prince .. To know what happen , read my story.


Every time we wanted to cross the vast forest, someone was planted behind a tree to prevent anyone from leaving the village, which was always full of energy. But every day, a girl looked for an idea or a plan to cross that forest. She was fed up that everyone stared at her with eyes filled with hatefulness. The only true friend she had was a beautiful tall redhead with curly hair with beautiful blue eyes. Her name was Rangiku. This lady worked at Rukia's castle, and the two young women had a lot of fun together. In short, that's when Rukia and Rangiku had a big quarrel. Rukia left the castle, passed through the fields, and she ventured into the mysterious Forbidden Forest.

Rukia walked the dark paths, along which there were strange noises and odd smells. She walked without turning; she walked without knowing who was walking behind her. She walked with her head down. Suddenly, she took what felt like was probably her last breath. Someone had put a bag over her head, and Rukia sank into darkness.

* * *

Once the attacker arrived at his palace, he sat Rukia on a chair, her hands tied behind her back and feet tied together. Rukia opened her eyes slowly. When they were fully open, she noticed a young man sitting on a chair placed two meters away. Now that he saw Rukia was conscious and aware, he allowed a laugh and looked wickedly at Rukia.

"You know what I think, when I look at you?" asked the boy.

"No, and you know what I think when I look at your face, asshole?" replied the girl.

"Hey! It that the way you should speak to the prince?" questioned the prince.

"And you, is this the way to treat your prisoner? To sequester and hurt her?" she bit back.

"Hey! I don't need to treat the peasant who ventures into the forbidden woods the 'right' way. I have no respect for you."

"Peasant my ass. Fuck you! I'm not a piece of shit!" Rukia spat at him.

"Hahahaha!" he said as he slapped her in the face.

Glaring back at him, the young prisoner asked, "And do you have any idea who **I** am?"

"A peasant," he stated simply. "In addition, you have a beautiful chest," he added with a blush.

She was horrified. "Ya! Go ahead, do what your kidnapping kind normally does, rape me and leave me in the forest!" cried Rukia.

He was confused by her reaction. "What? I do not want to rape you, but you are mine now."

"Just go away," pleaded Rukia in frustration.

"No. Peasant tell me your name," demanded the young prince.

"And then will you let me alone? You still haven't told me your name."

"My name is ...," he began.

Just then, a voice was heard. A hoarse yet overcharged voice shouted the name of fruit. At this, Rukia laughed. The young man with orange hair looked as if all he wanted to do was put his head in the toilet. Rukia was still bound and sitting on the chair. He approached her and put his hand along her rosy cheek, feeling the humorous tears of the young princess.

"Why are you laughing, Peasant?" inquired the prince.

"A fruit that speaks. It just makes me laugh," said Rukia with another giggle.

"And its bothering you?" he challenged. "Your name must be much worse than mine then."

"I wonder if you taste like strawberries, my prince," whispered Rukia. "Ichigo eh? So strawberry. Haha."

Ichigo, yes indeed, it was the name of the young scatterbrained prince. He smiled at the phrase mentioned by the young little prisoner. Suddenly, Ichigo took the princess's chin, and he licked her. But at the top of the stairs, someone was waiting for Ichigo.

"ICHIGO!" cried the same hoarse voice from before. "Come up here!"

"And the peasant? What do I do with her? Should I kill her and give her to the alligators?" he pondered with a smirk.

"Ichi-nii, you would never kill a harmless person. Leave her be and come join us."

"Okay."

The crucial point appeared before the young Princess Kuchiki. Obviously, Ichigo's smile did not allow her to trust him, because that smile made again at the dining table in the Kurosaki's kitchen. Indeed, the mischievous smile told her all. The smile was accompanied by his strong, hot, exploring hand that guided its way up the the gentle thigh of the perfectly thin young princess. Rukia did not show any emotions. Blushing would only show her discomfort but would not explain how she was upset. Ichigo smiled back while his hands moved higher and higher. When suddenly a little girl with brown hair entered the room and began talking with our young Kuchiki.

"So how do you know my brother?" asked the girl with brown hair.

"I don't know who you are, and I don't know him at all," Rukia replied, in a firm tone.

Ichigo didn't like the way she answered his sister. Ichigo's smile faded, and he vigorously pinched Rukia's thigh. She felt pain, but she refused to express it in any way. She didn't turn to face Ichigo.

"And what's your name?" asked the young Kurosaki.

"It is more polite to offer your name before asking someone else's name," suggested Rukia.

"You have no right to give orders to my sister, Peasant," Ichigo stated with ire.

"No, it does not matter. I fully understand that he is in a bad mood. Do not forget that you kidnapped me for no reason."

"Still, a peasant must have respect for a princess," the young orange-haired boy launched angrily at the kidnapped girl.

Unfazed by their argument, the sister responded, "Me, I'm Yuzu Kurosaki, and you?"

Rukia, however, was still focused on Ichigo. "How important is it to know my name anyway? If you know my name, we may have to kill each other," Rukia stated without expression.

From the look of your face and shape of your eyes, your body and your chest, your little legs and your soft skin, I gather that your name is Collette," Ichigo said with a smug smile.

"Collette?" Rukia asked incredulously. "No, but your name based on your face, I gather that would be Mohamed."

"Mohamed? You laugh at me? You're really stupid," said Prince Kurosaki.

"I'll have you know my name is not Collette. My name is Kuchiki Rukia!"

Ichigo was surprised by this revelation. "Oh Kuchiki? As Byakuya Kuchiki?" Ichigo asked, amazed.

"When Nii-Sama finds out you kidnapped me, our guards will cut your little orange head off!"

"More reason to keep you with me," he stated simply.

"Hn! You can bet sure as the sun rises I am NOT a girl who wants to be with a boy like you," responded Rukia.

Ichigo looked at the pale face of the young Princess Kuchiki. He looked at her with a perverse expression . Rukia didn't want to turn around to face the young orange-haired man. This gesture increasingly made the prince smile. He got up, turned to Rukia, took her arm forcefully, pulled her towards him, and they disappeared in the frame of the dining room.

Later, in the staircase of the house. the silence was interrupted by pushing the other person in a room. Suddenly, one person pinned the other person on the wall of the bedroom and began to kiss the neck of the other person.

Rukia tried in vain to free herself, but the hands of Ichigo were strong. She tried her best to keep kicking him to ensure Ichigo did not continue his violation of her.

"RukiHime-Chan!" Ichigo sensually pronounced.


End file.
